1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of painting any painted surface. The present invention relates to the field of providing touch up paint so that an unsightly hole or other blemish in a surface painted with original paint can be repaired by touch up paint which comes from the same paint as originally used to paint the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the concept of having touch up paint applicators has been known. However, the prior art known to the present inventors are bulky and difficult to use. The prior art of which the present inventors are aware are as follows:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,299 issued to Russo on Jul. 3, 2001 for “Paint Applicator System”. This device involves a paint applicator using a paint reservoir which is connected to a slidable nib which permits paint to pass through the reservoir to the exterior of the nib. The paint composition is placed in the reservoir and is predetermined to posses a viscosity of between 25 and 115 centipoise by the use of selective solvents.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,538 issued to Grosso on Feb. 27, 2007 for “Paint Dispensing and Storage Kit”. This invention requires a paint cartridge to dispense paint.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,225 issued to Taylor on Mar. 4, 2008 for “Touch Up Paint Applicator”. This discloses a refillable pen which has a sponge tip and dispenses paint onto a substrate to repair a blemished paint surface when the sponge tip is pressed against the substrate.
There is a significant need for a simple device which can store paint from an original paint can used to paint the wall so that a small touch up amount of the same paint is available to touch up holes and other nicks in the painted surface and also to touch up holes which may be left by apparatus such as a nail or picture hanger which leaves a hole when it is removed and there is redecoration of the walls of the room.